


An Extended Imagine Loki

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Concern, Daddy Loki, Emergency room, F/M, Feels, Protective Loki, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki's and your infant son - who is mortal - has come down with a very bad case of the flu that is compounded by an equally bad ear infection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extended Imagine Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what inspired this. Just seem to be thinking about Loki with babies lately, for some reason.

Imagine Loki's and your infant son - who is mortal - has come down with a very bad case of the flu that is compounded by an equally bad ear infection.

You're on Midgard, because that's where you want your son to be raised. You and Loki have been up taking care of him for days, and despite a trip to the doctor and the antibiotics you were given, he seems to be getting worse.

Loki has been fantastic throughout, really taking care of the both of you at the same time, staying up in the big, comfortable rocking chair in the nursery with the baby, who is dressed just in his diaper, holding him tucked against his naked, blue chest to help cool his fever and singing in a soft, low tone the lullabies that Frigga used to sing to him. 

He keeps a close eye on you, too, making sure you eat and sleep, although, because he needs much less sleep, it often ends up that he sits up in your bed, holding the baby and you fall into an exhausted sleep curled up next to him, your hand on the both of them.

At one point, though, you awaken and realize that the baby is having respiratory problems, and you wake Loki, too, saying you need to get the baby to the hospital immediately. He cannot bear the look of abject fear on your face, nor is the idea of losing his son is one he will ever accept.

He decides to act abruptly, without thought to any consequences or consultation with you. His son needs a doctor, and he would have one, and if Loki had to flatten the entirety of Midgard to find one, then so be it.

The words are no sooner out of your mouth when the three of you are transported to the middle of your nearest hospital Emergency Room - but not the waiting area, which you would have expected, but all three of you are standing in the treatment are, where all the beds and staff are, by the central desk. Loki is holding the baby against him, his other arm is around you.

You've never seen him do this before, but he grows several feet in size and breadth and becomes a deeper blue than you've ever seen him, that in combination with his glowing red eyes and strange markings making him even more intimidating than he normally is - which is plenty intimidating enough. You feel him take a deep breath before expelling it in a great frosted cloud, using a voice that is an animalistic mockery of his usual low, smooth one. This one is deep and threatening and echoes painfully in everyone's heads.

"HELP MY SON NOW OR EVERYONE DIES!" he roars, the stark red of the inside of his mouth plainly visible as he bellows, ice crystals forming in the very air around him.

No one, including you, doubts that he means exactly what he says.

A lot of people scatter in fear, but you take the baby from Loki and hand him to the nearest person in a white coat, which happens to be the ER doctor on duty, begging, "Help my baby, please. My husband doesn't issue idle threats."

The stunned man takes the child from you automatically, calling people to him and issuing orders like a general, which shocks them out of their fear and makes their training take over.

Only when he sees that his son is being cared for does Loki back down a bit and return to his normal size and shape, standing behind you as the medical team works on your baby, then realizing that you are whimpering and shaking, almost cowering in fear and great distress at just seeing what they have to do for him so he guides you a few steps away - ignoring your struggles to stay near the baby, knowing that seeing the details of the necessary treatment is much too upsetting for you.

So he carefully places himself between you and them, blocking your view and holding you tight to him, although you're still shaking and struggling against his hold while he rubs your back soothingly, rocking the two of you very slowly back and forth and whispering, "I adore you, and I adore him. He's going to be all right. They're doing their best for him. He's going to be fine." You don't really think he believes what he's saying; he's just saying it for your benefit.

Even though he's a God, you know there are no guarantees. As powerful as you know him to be, he does have limits. 

A nurse or CNA - bravely comes up to try to talk to you, but steps back at the glare he receives from Loki.

Finally, the doctor you handed your baby to comes up to stand near you two - maintaining a respectful distance in deference to Loki - clearing his throat quietly, needing - but not really wanting - to get your attention. 

Well, yours is fine - your husband's, not so much.

Loki keeps his arm around you, pinning you to his side the entire time the doctor speaks to the two you, although the poor man only ever meets your eyes.

"Your little guy is dehydrated from the flu and he has a chest infection as well as a very bad ear infection. I've given him some powerful antibiotics, and he's on IV fluids, as well. He needs to remain here for a few days until we can make sure that he's responding well and we can continue to give him IV fluids and medications. We're going to take him up to pediatric ICU as soon as we can - you can accompany him there if you like, and you can see him in just a few minutes. If he responds well, you should be able to take him home in a few days."

"Thank you, doctor," you breathe raggedly, nudging Loki in the ribs, but he doesn't get the hint. Whether he doesn't understand what you mean by your gesture or he's just being obtuse or stubborn, you're not sure. 

Knowing him, probably the latter.

A few minutes later, a young girl stands well away from you, near the baby's bed, shaking visibly, her voice quavering so badly that you can barely understand her.

"Y-y-you c-c-c-c-an s-s-s-s-s-s-eeeeee h-h-him n-n-n-n-now," she says, barely above a whisper, cringing and running away as you immediately run to the baby's side and Loki follows, even though he's not looking at or overtly threatening her in any way - he only has eyes for his son - and you.

Although seeing him like that, with all those tubes and machines hooked up to him is very upsetting, you attach yourself to the baby as best you can, refusing to leave him for any reason whatsoever, and although they set a bed up for you in his room later that day, you pretty much ignore it. Seeing how close to the end of your rope you are, that you're dead on your feet but still standing somehow, your hand always touching the baby in some way so as to reassure him that you're there, Loki quietly requires - by placing his gentle but firm hands on your shoulders and physically removing you from beside him to lift you up and lay you down on the spare bed - that you try to rest, knowing that you're so exhausted that if your head hits anything resembling a pillow you'll fall asleep. 

And you hate it, but he's right and very insistent - he will not take no for an answer - going to the point of using magic - which is something you do not normally allow him to use on you - to not allow you to get off the bed. To your great consternation, you're asleep within minutes, in mid-grumble at his high-handedness. He does his best to keep anyone from waking you - the staff all know about the scene he made downstairs in the ER, and they do exactly as he says in sheer terror of him.

When you awaken, it's to see Loki in a rocking chair, feeding your son who is still hooked up to IVs, and talking to him in a soft, encouraging voice.

"We almost lost you there, son of mine, and that is not acceptable. You should know that I could not go on if I didn't have you and your mother in my life, to say nothing of the fact that losing you would kill her, and thus I would be doubly dead. So you see, little man, you cannot leave us."

"And when you try to," you interject hoarsely, your voice still full of sleep, as you rise to stand next to them, "you make your father very crotchety and he gives loads of mortals heart attacks."

Loki smiles up at you, unapologetic about what he'd done to get his son seen to.

"He's better?" You can see he is by the monitor, but you want to hear it from your husband, who you note, is not blue at the moment, which is another clue to how the baby is feeling.

"His temperature's down, he's breathing much better, and he got some sleep last night while his Mommy slept, too."

You lean down to give him a quick kiss on the lips and the baby a reverent kiss on a forehead that is much cooler than it has been. "Thank you for watching over the two of us."

The look Loki gives you makes your heart flip painfully in your chest. "There is truly nothing I would rather do to take care of the two most important people in the world to me."

He pulls you to him, so that you're half sitting on the arm of the chair, precariously, and your mouth finds his ear. "Thank you, my love."

"You are very welcome, my darling."

After a few quiet minutes of the two of you quietly, contentedly listening to your son greedily sucking down his breakfast, you whisper from where your head is perched on his shoulder, "You do realize that you're going to have to go down to the E.R. before we go and apologize to the doctors and nurses you frightened half to death, don't you?"

You feel him stiffen beneath you.

"I most certainly do not." Prince Loki, the Imperious, still sometimes made an appearance, even with you.

You try to pull away a little to catch his eye, but he won't let you.

"You most certainly do," you whisper back.

Loki sighs as if you've just asked him to agree to go through the trials of Job.

"Thank you." He hasn't agreed, verbally, but you know he'll do as you ask - there's very little that was within his power that he would ever deny you.

He growls in response. "You know you're the only person in this or any other world who could get me to do something like that, that I really don't want to do?"

"I do. And I'm always very aware of how you honor me by respecting my wishes like that."

He leans over to cup your cheek tenderly, whispering huskily against your lips. "I would obliterate the nine realms for you, you know."

"I do, and I am forever humbled by it."

He kisses you then, until your son begins to fuss - also imperiously - at the interruption to his breakfast.


End file.
